The Hot Momma in Wedlock With The Bakery Clerk
by CoffeeWritingAddiction
Summary: Nicky and Lorna are married and raising a five-year-old Ronny while awaiting the birth of their daughter. But when a fourth—and dangerous—alter comes to take control of Lorna's life, how will the growing family cope? Lorna/Nicky. (Sequel to The Hot Momma in The Bakery Shop).


**Author's Note: This was, again, originally posted under my other account (HannahMiley1fan) and is the sequel/(second story to The Hot Momma series) to The Hot Momma in The Bakery Shop. I wrote this back in April.**

 **Disclaimer: (Momentarily forgot to put this) I do not own the show or characters. All I own is the story, writing, Ronny, baby Morello-Nichols (won't give out the name in case it spoils anything), and all of Lorna's alters.**

 **Warnings: Contains even more angst/dark and mature themes. Mentions of Lorna's past childhood abuse/sexual abuse. Therapy-inducing alter emergence. Self-harm. Fluff and comfort included. There's too much to warn about so just read at your own risk again.**

* * *

 _The Hot Momma in Wedlock with the Bakery Clerk_

Ronny Morello turns five today, Lorna can hardly believe it. She walks into his room and goes over to his bed – where he's peacefully sleeping underneath his _many_ favorite blankets. Sitting down near his head, she bends down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. "Ronny boy, it's time to wake up! Mom and I are taking you to get a donut before preschool today, so ya gotta wake up now," she softly says as she carefully shakes him.

Brown eyes slowly peep out of the little boy's lids; he smiles when he sees his mom beside him, "It's my birfday today, momma! And my preschool teacher said we're having a party! She said all da otter kids will sing to me before lunch time." He jumps excitedly out of bed and runs to pick out his favorite shirt from the dresser that sits against the window.

Lorna can't help but smile at her son's pure excitement. She goes over to help him get dressed. "I know it is, sweetie! You're getting so big," she coos, pulling the shirt over his head and kissing him lovingly on the cheek. "You look so handsome in that outfit; let's go run a comb through your hair and ya needa brush your teeth, Ron."

* * *

The family of three happily sit at a table in their favorite bakery, later that morning. Lorna and Nicky share a laugh as they watch Ronny stuff his face with pieces of donut and a glass of milk. "Enjoyin' your breakfast a little much there, kid?" Nicky questions with a playful smirk on her face. She sips on her coffee while wrapping an arm around her wife's shoulder.

Ronny enthusiastically nods his head, continuing to stuff his mouth with food. "Mhm," he mutters through chewing, "Donut so good!"

Lorna grins, enthused with her son's eating habits. He definitely is a Morello, she thinks. She glances up at the redhead and gives a loving kiss to her cheek. "I'm so glad he's finally building a relationship with you; makes my heart melt," she whispers, running her fingertips tenderly across Nicky's arms.

"Me too, kid. Remember when he used to give me those scowling glares? God, what an expressive baby he was," Nicky chuckles, pressing a warm kiss on top of the Italian's head. The three of them spend the rest of their time making small talk while Ronny finishes up his breakfast, and then they head out to drop him off at his preschool.

* * *

Once Lorna comes back in the car – after lingering a few minutes, watching her son through the window – she lets out a sigh and looks across at her wife.

Nicky starts driving out of the parking lot while giving a worried glance over to the brunette. "What's the matter, baby? Sad to see Ronny growin' up, yeah?" She gently places her free hand over top of Lorna's and strokes it tenderly with her thumb. Every day, she worries for her wife—ever since she found out about her DID, she worries something might trigger an alter to come out. But, fortunately, none of them have tried to come out since they've had custody of Lorna's son.

"Course' I am; he's my little baby! But I'm just—I worry what he's gonna think of being a big brother in the next several months… Ronny's always been so attached to me and he's never had to share me before. I don't want him to feel any less loved or important than this baby, ya know?"

Hearing that, Nicky can't help the smile that spreads across her face. She grips tighter onto Lorna's hand, bringing it to her lips for a gentle kiss. "And that's why you're such a good mom—you fuckin' love your kids so much, Lorna," she strokes her hand warmly with her finger tips. "But he's not gonna feel that way; you would never make him feel that way, kid. I can already see ya sittin' in a rocking chair feeding the baby in one arm and reading to Ronny in the other. Plus, ya know, I'll be here to take care of them too – I am their other mom, don't ya forget that."

Lightly laughing, Lorna nods her head and stares lovingly over at her wife. "Believe me, I know ya are. And you're so good with Ronny! He loves that you play outside with him and take him to the park. I also know you're gonna be a good mom to our new little one—you'll get to see what it's like to be sleep-deprived for a whole year! Doesn't that sound fun, love?"

"Oh yeah; I'm tickled pink, kid," Nicky smirks, staring over at the younger woman. "Better go buy a couple dozen coffee pots, ay? Might as well as fill ourselves with caffeine to counteract the lack of sleep."

* * *

Lorna spends the rest of the morning decorating the living room and dining room for Ronny's birthday party. She hangs blue and green streamers from the ceiling as well as a batman themed piñata. On the wall, she sticks a pin-the-tail-on-the-donkey game and in the dining room, she places his batman birthday cake on the center of the table.

"He's gonna love this, kid," Nicky comes up behind her, wrapping her arms snug around her waist. She kisses her softly on the head, "Ya did a great job, babe. You always do." Her hands run up and down her sides.

Smiling, Lorna turns around and wraps her arms around her wife's neck. Her lips press gently against Nicky's in a loving kiss. "I just hope Vinny shows up this year…I mean I hate him and all, but Ronny seems to be asking about him much more and has been begging for me to invite him to his party. It'll break his little heart if he doesn't come," she says before giving another soft peck to the taller woman's lips.

Nicky sighs at that. She can't stand the man, not after what he's put her wife through—she doesn't believe he deserves to be included in Ronny's life. Yet, she knows how much of a pushover Lorna can be and refuses to ruin this day for her with a fight. So, she plasters a comforting smile on her face while cupping her hands around the brunette's cheeks, "I'm sure he'll come, baby. It's his son's fifth birthday; he has to be here for it. Stop your worrying and relax for a while. The party isn't til' this evening. Let's watch TV—keep your mind off things, ay?"

Nodding, the Italian mother follows Nicky into the living room and sits beside her on the couch. She nonchalantly rests her head on the other's shoulder and lets out a yawn. "I think this baby is already startin' to wear me out," a soft laugh escapes her as she peers up at her wife, "Probably gonna be a tough one, I'm thinkin'." Her fingers run smoothly across Nicky's neck.

"And she ain't even here yet; she's gonna be a handful, that's for damn sure," Nicky chuckles, wrapping her arms lovingly around Lorna's waist. She pulls her closer to her body and drops a warm kiss to her head. "You can sleep, kid. We have a good amount a time to kill. I'll wake you up in an hour or two." Nicky cups her wife's head in her hands, kissing her softly on the lips, and carefully lays it onto her chest.

* * *

The doorbell rings and immediately wakes Lorna from her slumber. " _Shit!_ " She mumbles, realizing that Nicky's asleep underneath her. No wonder she slept so long—the person who was supposed to wake her just had to fall asleep as well. Before she goes to open the door, she lightly hits her wife on the head with a pillow. "Hey Nicky, wake the hell up! It's almost time for the party," she yells a bit harshly.

Lorna takes a quick peak through the door-hole, somewhat relieved that it's just her sister and nephews. She opens the door and smiles, pulling Franny in for a tight hug. "You're early, Fran! But I didn't expect any different. And wow have your boys grown—Giovanni's almost as tall as you," she says, releasing her sister and embracing her two nephews.

The older sister nods with a smile and then reaches for someone behind her. "Look who I picked up on our way over," she enthuses, holding up a very happy Ronny, "My favorite little nephew! Goddamn – I can't believe he's five already…I remember when ya gave birth to him, took him forever to get outta ya!"

Grinning, Lorna gently takes her son from Franny's arms and squeezes him lovingly. She gives a kind smile to her older sister, "Thanks for gettin' him, Fran—one less thing I gotta do, now! I bet that made his day, leaving preschool early with his auntie." Her eyes peer down at the little boy in her arms; she kisses him warmly on the forehead. "Did my sweetheart have fun at school?"

Ronny giggles and nods his head. He wraps his tiny arms around his mother's neck. "It was the bestest day ever! Da teacher brought brownies in and we all got to have one after lunch—she let _me_ have two since it's my birfday! _And_ she gave me chocolate milk!"

"Ya had two brownies _and_ a chocolate milk? Oh boy, somebody's gonna have a sugar rush today," Lorna laughs, stroking his curls of hair. She gives him one more tight-squeeze before putting him down. "You're lucky today's your birthday, Ronny! After today, you will not be eating that many sweets again. Go have a look in the dining room, there's something on the table you might like."

He happily runs out of the room with his older cousins right behind him.

Lorna and Franny go have a seat on the couch next to a just-woken-up Nicky. The youngest of the three women gives a look between them as a glowing smile spreads on her face. "Franny, Nicky and I have some really good news to share! We're having a baby," she excitedly shrieks, grabbing a hold of Nicky's hand, and squeezing it lovingly.

"It's about damn time, you two! When are ya due, Lorn?" The older sister happily exclaims, pulling her in for a tight embrace. "Is Ronny excited about being a big brother?"

Beaming a cheerful smile, Lorna squeezes her older sister and shakes her head. "We haven't told him yet—I'm a bit nervous about how he'll take the news. Ya know how clingy he is with me… And my due date is April 19th! We're having a girl; that's why we waited so long to announce it, wanted to be able to tell everyone the gender!" She excitedly cries, staring between her sister and wife with a glowing grin on her face.

Franny laughs at her sister's excitement—it washes her over with a pleasant feeling to see the young woman so euphoric. "Oh, that's just wonderful! Finally, a girl in the family—I've always wanted a niece. Ya guys got any names picked out yet?" She wonders, staring curiously at the two women. "The longer ya wait to tell him, the harder it'll be sis. I mean definitely don't tell him today, but tomorrow or the day after maybe."

"Yeah, yeah—we know; he can wait til' tomorrow or maybe even next weekend," Lorna quickly says, waving her hand in the air as she speaks. The smile on her face grows, "We have a few names in mind, but nothing set in stone or nothin'. And we ain't tellin' ya the name until she's born."

* * *

Nicky helps Ronny put on the blindfold and spins him around a few times. When she stops, she walks him over to the wall in front of the donkey picture. She hands him a pin, "All right, little man—stick the tail on him!" Backing away, she goes over to stand next to her wife as they watch his struggle to place the tail in the proper spot.

He feels around the picture, sticking it on a spot that he hopes is right. He throws his blindfold off and scowls when he sees where he placed it. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stomps his feet on the ground and gives a frustrated stare to his mothers. "Zat's not fair! I couldn't see anything and I was dizzy," Ronny whines as he runs to Lorna, begging to be picked up.

Lorna chuckles, patting him tenderly on the head. "Sweetheart, that's the point of the game! It's okay, Ronny boy; everyone has a hard time putting the tail in the right spot. It's no big deal, my love," she softly tells him, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug.

Still pouting, Ronny watches as his older cousin gets spun around and blindfolded. He groans when the ten-year-old boy places his tail right on the donkey's behind. "How come Tommy got it in da right spot, mommy? You said it's hard for everyone—you fibbeded!" He glares up into Lorna's brown eyes.

"I did not fib, Ron. I said it's not easy for everyone—some people just have real good luck. Tommy has good luck; that's why he got the tail pinned right on the donkey's bottom," she firmly speaks, giving a stern stare into the young boy's eyes. "Ya better stop pouting or else we won't have your cake! We'll send it back to the store."

Ronny's eyes go wide and he immediately plasters a big smile on his face. He wraps his arms tight around his mother's neck and innocently peers up at her, "I love you, momma—you're da bestest momma in da whole wide world! I so happy!"

Lorna smirks, holding him tight in her arms as she presses a kiss to his head. "You just want cake is why ya sayin' all that…but I still love ya, my little meatball!" She gives a gentle pat to his curls of hair and sets him down on the floor. Now that all the children have had a turn, she herds everyone into the dining room for cake.

They all gather around Ronny – who sits on the end seat with the cake in front of him – and sing _Happy Birthday_ to him. He happily blows out the candles, and once a slice of cake is given to him, he immediately digs in to it. "Mm—yummy cake," he says through a mouthful of food, which gains a room full of laughter.

"Somebody's enjoying their birthday a little too much," a Russian accent calls out as Red walks over to greet her adopted grandson. She wraps her hands around his head and smothers his cheek in loving kisses. "How old are you now—100?"

Ronny giggles and shakes his head, looking up at her with a face full of icing and cake crumbs. "Nona Red! I'm only five," he exclaims, stuffing another big bite into his mouth.

The Russian woman laughs with him, patting his head softly. "Five? All ready? You sure are getting old, Ronny—pretty soon you'll be starting kindergarten," she says, looking him over with a big smile on her face. She can't believe how big he's gotten these last few years or how much he looks like Lorna.

"I can't wait for kindygarden! Zat means I getta ride da school bus like all da otter big kids," the brown-haired little boy shrieks with excitement. He finishes the last of his cake and looks over at his mommy with a cheeky grin, "Present time, momma?"

* * *

Hours after the party has ended, Lorna and Nicky sit on the couch watching late-night TV. Ronny lays asleep on Lorna's chest and she can't help but relish in the moment of just sitting and cuddling with her baby boy. She runs her hand soothingly through his thick curls of hair, kissing his head tenderly. "Isn't he the cutest little thing, Nicky? My little sleeping handsome," Lorna softly speaks, smiling up at her wife.

Chuckling, Nicky playfully rolls her eyes but nods her head. She wraps her arms around the smaller woman's waist, pulling her closer to her body. "He sure is, just like his momma. He's your damn clone, kid," she warmly says against her ear, rubbing her shoulders in a calming manner. "And I bet the new one's gonna be another one a your clones. Those damn Italian traits sure are dominant."

"I can't wait for her birth; I've always wanted a daughter! I think it's gonna be the most adorable thing ever to have a son and daughter," Lorna quietly gushes, snuggling into her wife's warmth and closing her eyes in relaxation.

The sound of the doorbell going off followed by persistent knocking has Lorna's eyes quickly pop back open. Holding her sleeping son in her arms, she carefully goes over to the door and opens it—not even bothering to look through the hole to see who it is first. She regrets not checking first, nearly losing her balance when she sees who's standing in front of her.

Nicky's by her side in a matter of seconds, giving a hard glare to the man standing in the entrance way of their house. "The hell are ya doin' here, Vinny? Ronny's party ended over an hour ago and you failed to show up—which, thankfully, didn't ruin his birthday." The redhead bitterly growls, knowing Lorna is a bit shaken up to say anything.

"Fuck off, Nicky—this is between me and Lorna! That's _our_ son, _not_ yours," he yells back, glaring right back at her as well as flipping her off with his middle finger. "Stop fuckin' acting like he's your son! That's so messed up and nasty for him to have two moms…"

Lorna shakes her head angrily but leaves the room to place the sleeping boy in his bed. When she returns, she takes Vinny by the shoulders and gives him a cold stare, "At least Ronny knows his two moms love him and will take care of him for the rest a his life! Unlike his worthless, piece of shit father." She can't stand her son's father and hates that she still has to deal with him—it's not like she even willingly allowed this to happen.

Pushing the brunette off of him, Vinny slams his hands against the wall. "I'll fuckin' take ya back to court, Lorna! Not only are you mentally disturbed but you're in a fucking homosexual relationship—you're even more unfit now! Ya really want Ronny to grow up thinking this shit is normal?!"

Nicky immediately scoops the tiny brunette into her arms – holding her protectively against her chest – and peers darkly over at Vinny. "Don't you dare touch my sweet Lorna—don't fucking touch her! You'll have a hard time winning custody when you're sittin' in a jail cell," she seethes, giving a dark stare towards him.

"Get out now, Vinny—you're not welcome here," Lorna weakly says to the man. She feels a headache starting to lurk and hopes to God that his visit hasn't triggered any of her alters to come out.

He gives one last glare to both women, "I'll fuckin' get my son, you nasty bitches! There's no way I'll let him be raised by lesbians." As he walks out of the house, he sticks his middle finger out at them and then slams the door shut behind him.

With her wife still in her arms, Nicky carries her into their bedroom and lays with her in the bed. She wraps her arms lovingly around Lorna's waist, pulling her close to her chest. "He's not gonna take our son away, kid—I'll make sure of that," she assures her, kissing her soothingly on the head while peering tenderly into her eyes. Her fingers lightly brush against her cheeks. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt ya or anything when he pushed ya…did he, baby?"

"I'm fine, Nicky. Just—I really hope he doesn't try to get custody of Ronny…I'm not sure I can go through that again, especially not while pregnant."

* * *

Early the next morning, a lighter tint of brown eyes peep through Lorna's eyelids. A smirk grows on her face when she realizes she's finally back out in the real world. Nora carefully jumps out of bed—trying desperately not to wake Nicky—and goes to pick out some clothes to wear. She makes sure to choose something that Lorna definitely wouldn't be caught dead in.

After she showers and is dressed, she straightens her hair – something she knows Lorna would never do – and lathers her face in make-up. The sound of Ronny's calling out for her brings an immediate irritation to wash over her. Nora slowly walks in his room, plastering the biggest smile she can muster up onto her face. "Good morning, my dear son," she tries to do her best at imitating Lorna's voice and facial expressions.

"I dressed myself today, mommy! Do you like it?" Ronny enthusiastically asks, turning around to show off his own work. He smiles a proud smile as he pulls on his mother's dress to get her attention.

Nora's smile grows bigger, nodding her head. "You did a great job, buddy—you're growin' up way too fast," she overly gushes, bending down to press a kiss to his cheek. She gives him an awkward pat on the head and says, "Go on to the bathroom and brush your teeth, Ron. Momma's gotta go get breakfast started…and have herself a huge cuppa coffee."

The minute he's out of sight, Nora's smile fades into a scowl and she rolls her eyes. She can't believe one night of sex could bring a baby into the world and that now she has to be responsible for the child—at least until she feels it's necessary to give control back to Lorna. Sighing, the brunette walks out of his room and goes down to the kitchen.

Putting a pot of coffee on, she takes in all her surroundings. "Well fuckin' damn, Lorna…Livin' the life of luxury are ya now? All except that son a yours—don't know how the fuck you can put up with him. He looks just like his good for nothing father. Can't wait to get the hell outta this place and visit that sorry-excuse of a human being. Maybe I'll even stop to see your brother," she rambles to herself while pouring a cup of coffee.

"Kid, what the hell are ya blabbin' about in here?" A wild-haired Nicky asks, walking over to the kitchen counter to grab a cup of coffee for her own self. Her eyes widen at the sight of Lorna, "And what on earth is with the new look? That dress couldn't get any more see-through if it tried! And your hair—I've never seen it so straight before…Oh must be the pregnancy hormones, duh."

Nora almost chokes on her coffee. _Pregnancy hormones? Lorna's pregnant? Fuck_ , she inwardly thinks. "Uh, yeah—of course that's what it is. These damn pregnancy hormones are making me feel wacky…I think I might go for a walk to clear my mind."

* * *

After Nora grudgingly drops Lorna's son off at preschool, she speed-drives to Vinny's apartment. She harshly pounds on his door, "Ya better open this damn door, Vince! Come on…it's me, _Nora_." She knows that will certainly get him to open the door—the two haven't seen each other since the night they had sex.

And, just as she predicted, the door quickly opens to reveal a very skeptical Vinny staring her over. He has his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow arched. "You're really Nora? How do I know you're not just fakin' it to get my attention, Lorna?"

"Would Lorna do this?" Nora lets herself in and wraps her arms around Vinny's neck—planting a hard kiss on his lips. She lets her fingertips run down his body. " _Damn_ ," she purrs against his ear, "Ya may be an asshole but you're still as fuckin' hot as ever!"

A smirk forms on Vinny's face as he roughly wraps his arms around Nora's waist. "How the fuck did you get out? I haven't seen ya since before that little shit of Lorna's was born," he questions, harshly taking her into the living room and pushing her onto the couch. He hovers over top of her, lettings his hands explore her body.

Nora slaps his hands away, giving him a dark glare. "Watch it, Vince—just remember I'm _not_ Lorna. _I_ won't let you have your way with me like _she_ would! Ya filthy animal!" She growls at him, pushing him off of her. "I didn't come here to have fucking sex with you, ya damn idiot; I came here to threaten you. You're the reason I'm out here in the first place, dipshit."

"What – you think I'm gonna let you talk me outta filing custody for _my_ son? Are you fuckin' stupid, Nora?! Do you want Ronny to grow up with lesbian mothers?"

Rage surges through her as she takes him by the neck and stares menacingly into his eyes, "Listen here, Vinny; I'm on Lorna's side with everything—I'm here to help her, not you. How fuckin' stupid are you?" Nora fiercely hisses, throwing him onto the couch and standing over top of him. She pins him underneath her body, giving a lustfully dark stare down at him.

"Ya want sex? Is that what'll get ya to leave Lorna and her kid alone?" She traces her hand down his legs, rubbing slightly against the middle of his jeans right below the zipper.

Vinny slaps her hands away and forcefully grabs her by the shoulders, peering angrily into her eyes. "Shut the fuck up; I'm done playin' nice with ya, Nora!" He yells in her face, digging his hands roughly into her skin. "I will get custody of Ronny, no matter what pain it causes to fucking bitchy Lorna—she's unfit to be a mother! The court will agree with me."

Nora's eyes squeeze tightly shut as an overwhelming headache starts to form—her legs tremble with an intense rage. When her eyes reopen, it's not Nora who's glaring at the Italian man but an infuriated Lola. She pushes him off of her and runs to his kitchen – eagerly hunting around for a knife of some sort. Once she finds one, she grips it tightly in her hands and brings it back to the living room with her.

Lola holds the knife in Vinny's face, "Go ahead threaten Lorna one more time—I fucking dare you!" She waves the sharp object in his face, a demeaning smirk on hers.

"Whoa, what the hell, Nora?! Calm the fuck down," Vinny desperately pleads, backing slowly away from her.

Lola's smirk grows. "This isn't Nora, ya fuckwad. Believe me, you don't wanna know who I am," she chuckles, lightly touching the knife against the skin of his neck. "Now, Vinny, you have two options here. Option one, you promise to leave Lorna the fuck alone and let her live peacefully with her son and wife…or if you don't, there's option two—where I kill ya with this knife. Which will it be?"

"Are you-are you another one of those alter things?" He gulps, looking her over with anguish. "I-I like option one…"

"No fucking shit I am. And I'm a whole lot worse than Nora—I wouldn't mind killing you right now. In fact, I'd enjoy slicing your head off with this knife and watching the blood pour outta your neck…but I guess I could spare that if you keep your word and leave her alone. That is if ya can even do that—which I have little faith that you can," Lola laughs, moving the knife slowly around his neck.

Vinny nervously shakes his head, staring down at her with desperation. "No-no I-I swear, I'll leave her alone for good—just don't fucking kill me! I'll even move to a new state, whatever it takes to get away from this fucking insanity of hers."

* * *

A desperate knock on the door has Nicky jump up from the couch and hurry to open it. She's somewhat relieved to see that it's Franny but isn't too sure how she will react to the news of not knowing where her younger sister could have ventured off to. The two of them go into the kitchen to talk over a pot of coffee.

Nicky lets out a sigh. "Have ya seen Lorna at all today or heard from her? She was acting a bit strange this morning—it could just be the pregnancy—and said she needed to go for a walk…but she hasn't come back yet and now, I'm really worried for her," she questions, sipping slowly on her coffee.

Hearing that causes Franny to tense up. She hopes to God that her sister hasn't had a breakdown and allowed one of her alters to take control. "Fuckin' shit," the Italian woman grunts, "No I haven't heard or seen her since yesterday…Goddamn it—Lorna wouldn't just fuckin' not come back from a walk! I can guarantee that one of her fucking alters got out…Did something happen?"

"Well, Vinny stopped by last night—and that's probably what triggered a switch!" Nicky angrily slams her fist on the table, shaking her head furiously. "I shoulda fuckin' kept a closer eye on her after that, god fuckin' dammit! This is all my fault," she spits out.

Franny places a hand gently over top of hers and gives it a comforting pat. "No, it's not your fault…this happens sometimes with her—especially if someone like scummy Vinny comes to see her. _He_ is what's caused this to happen and I bet it's Nora who's out here. She's always had a connection with that fucker. Plus, she's also pretty good at imitating Lorna's behaviors—she's fooled me plenty of times."

"So, how the hell are we gonna find her and get Lorna to come back? Should we bring her to the therapist?" Nicky uneasily asks, worriedly staring over at the older woman.

"Chances are she's probably at Vinny's place—so we'll head there first and if she's not there, we'll check at our house; she coulda gone there, too, to see Mikey…all of her alters hate him."

* * *

The minute they walk into Vinny's apartment, they can hear faint cries and notice a trail of blood that leads to the living room. "Fuck," both women mutter when they see Lorna's sobbing next to a bleeding Vinny. Nicky instantly wraps her arms tight around her waist, pulling her into a protective embrace. She runs her hand up and down her back, pressing soft kisses on the top of her head.

"I-I-I didn't do this—I-I don't, don't even r-remember coming here," Lorna chokes out, gripping tightly onto the older woman. Sobs wrack through her as her body vividly shakes against her wife's.

Nicky rocks her tenderly, peering softly down at her. "It's okay, sweetie…Franny and I know you would never do something like this," she soothes into her ear, keeping her arms tightly wrapped around her. Looking over at her wife's older sister, she uneasily watches as she checks for a pulse on the unconscious man.

"He's not dead," Franny sighs, walking over to sit beside the two younger women. "Lorna, sweetheart—is it you? Are you the one out here crying?" She places a comforting hand onto her sister's head, stroking it softly. "I have to call for an ambulance for him—even though he doesn't deserve it…piece of shit he is. This is his own damn fault."

The petite brunette only clutches tighter to Nicky, giving a very shaky nod to her older sister's question. "Y-yes, it-it's me Lorna…I-I think L-Lola mighta b-been out here…I-I'm not sure," she cries.

"Are you hurt at all, baby?" Nicky gently asks, cupping her hands around Lorna's face. She looks worriedly into her eyes, caressing her cheek tenderly with her knuckles. "What's the last thing you remember, Lorna? Do you remember wakin' up this morning and sitting in the kitchen having coffee?"

Lorna shakes her head. "Last thing I remember is falling asleep with you last night," she uneasily says, staring up at the other. Her hands tremor as she realizes what must have happened. "Oh no…I-I—one of my alters g-got out a-and h-hurt Vinny! I-I'm g-gonna go to jail for the rest of my life!" Her voice cracks into sobs as she feels herself gasping for air.

Nicky furiously shakes her head, tightening her arms around her distraught wife. She gently pats her back while rocking her soothingly in her arms. "Lorna, babe, try to calm down. You're gonna make yourself sick with how hard you're crying and breathing," she softly says, rubbing her back over and over in comforting circles. "You're not gonna go to jail, kid—no fucking way will I let that happen! Don't even worry about that; Franny and I will take care of it. Just relax and calm down."

"She's right, Lorn," Franny gently adds, after getting off the phone with the paramedics. "In fact, I might have a way to fix this mess…" A mischievous smirk slightly forms on her face as she starts dialing a number; she looks back over at the other women, "Take her home, Nicky. And maybe see if she can get in with her therapist about this. I'll take care of this scumbag."

* * *

Once they get back to their house, Nicky carefully lays Lorna onto the couch. She sits herself down where her wife's head is, scooping it up and placing it on her lap. Her fingers tenderly brush up and down her wife's face while her eyes stare lovingly down at her. "Close your eyes, kid. Sleep will do ya good; I'll be right here with ya, baby," she warmly says, stroking her cheeks.

The calming strokes from her wife bring a warm sensation over Lorna. Her eyes close in the relaxation of it. "Love you, Nicky," she quietly mumbles, snuggling closer to the warmth that radiates from her.

"I love you too, my sweet Lorna," Nicky softly says against her ear. She lightly bends her head down to press a loving kiss to Lorna's lips. "Everything's gonna work out for us, kid—I'll just have to keep a closer eye on ya, make sure none of those alters have the chance to come out again. Now, close your eyes and sleep; I'm not going anywhere, baby."

* * *

When Ronny arrives home with Red, he immediately throws his bookbag on the floor and runs to the living room. A huge smile forms on his face at the sight of his mother's lying on the couch. He runs over to her, climbing on top of her and poking her cheek, "Mommy, wake up! Me got stuff to tell you."

Lorna wraps her arms snug around her son's body, holding him close against her chest. She runs a hand lovingly through his thick curls of hair and gives a tender kiss to his forehead. "Tell momma all about your day, Ronny boy," her voice sleepily says, a small smile flooding across her cheeks.

"I goed to preschool today and da teacher said to draw pictures and I maded a picture for you! It's in me backpack; you wanna see it, momma?" The little boy excitedly exclaims, staring up into his mother's eyes with pure joy shinning off his face.

"Of course I wanna see it, my sweet boy," the Italian woman gushes. Her arms give a loving squeeze around Ronny's tiny body; she smiles softly down at him before sitting up and setting him on the floor.

Ronny eagerly runs to his bookbag and grabs the picture out of it. He holds it tightly in his hands, running back to sit beside his mom on the couch. "Looky!" The brunette child happily cries, holding the drawing in her face and pointing his finger enthusiastically at it, "Dere's me and you and ma and I drawed Nona Red, too!"

Lorna gently grabs the picture—her heart melts—and scoops the bubbly five-year-old onto her lap. She kisses his head lovingly, smiling down at him. "It's beautiful, sweetheart! I'm hanging it on the fridge so everyone can see it. You did a real good job, Ronny," she gushes while stroking a hand through his dark hair.

* * *

In the kitchen, Nicky and Red sit at the table with two separate cups of coffee. "Thanks for getting him, ma," the younger woman says, a soft smile on her face. She brings her coffee mug to her lips and takes a small sip. "Today's been really hard on Lorna and I just couldn't leave her on her own."

Red's face grows concerned. She places a hand over top of her daughter's, giving it a comforting stroke. "What's going on with Lorna? Rough pregnancy?" Her eyebrows arch in curiosity.

"I wish that's all it was, ma," Nicky exasperates a sigh, taking another long sip of her coffee. She folds her arms over her chest and continues, "Ya know how she has that DID illness? Well, last night—after Ronny's birthday party—Vinny stopped by and he was just being a total piece of shit to her! Threatening to take our son away and how "unfit" Lorna is to be a mother—I was ready to beat the hell outta him, but she forced him to leave…" She takes a minute to breathe.

"I shoulda made sure to keep a better eye on her last night…because this morning she was acting unlike herself—which I just assumed to be from pregnancy hormones, a huge mistake—and so she said she was going for a walk to clear her mind. Never returned. I called Franny and she knew it had to be one of her alters – apparently seeing Vinny triggered one of them to come out, which I guess makes sense after the terrible shit he's put her through!"

Anger starts bubbling as she continues to discuss the events of today. She's grateful when Red's hand tightens around her own. "We drove to his place and found a trail of blood leading us to his bloody body with poor Lorna a mess right next to him. She had no clue what happened – so, obviously, it had to be one of the alters – probably Lola, she's pretty fuckin' violent and is always seeking revenge. And now, I'm terrified of leaving Lorna alone! What if this happens again? She could get in a lotta trouble, ma! Even though it's not her fault…"

The Russian woman instantly wraps her daughter in a comforting embrace, rubbing her back soothingly. "First, you need to have her meet with Gloria about this. There's obviously some unresolved issues going on to make her alters come out. And second, don't let her out of your sight—she's too frail to handle being on her own right now," she firmly states, stroking Nicky's unruly hair.

"What's been done about Vinny? Please tell me you guys didn't just leave him there—I know he's a bastard and doesn't deserve to be a father, but do you know how much trouble Lorna could get in for injuring him? Technically, it's not her fault but the public won't see it that way."

"Don't worry, ma, it's all taken care of. Franny may have possibly framed it on their brother—which, might I add, he deserves it," a smirk spreads on her face at the thought. At least something good will come out of this mess, she thinks to herself.

* * *

That night, before putting Ronny to bed, Lorna and Nicky decide to sit him down and tell him about the baby. Lorna holds him on her lap, stroking a hand gently through his hair. She looks over at her wife, a bit anxious of what to say. The redhead takes the hint and grabs one of Ronny's hands in her own. "Hey, little man; your mommy and I have some good news to tell ya…ya wanna hear it?" She asks, giving him a warm smile.

Nodding his head enthusiastically, Ronny bounces up and down on Lorna's leg. "Tell me, tell me, _tell me_!" He joyfully cries, looking between his two mothers with a beaming grin on his face.

"You're gonna have a little sister next spring! Doesn't that sound fun, Ronny? You'll have someone to play with now."

Ronny's grin fades instantly; he jumps off of Lorna's lap and stomps away to his room. "Me no want sister!" He shouts before slamming his door shut.

Nicky stares over at her wife. "Well, that went well," she tries to joke but all that gains her is a light slap from Lorna. A sigh escapes her as she wraps her arms tight around the shorter woman's waist. She presses a tender kiss onto her head, running her hands through her hair. "It'll be okay, kid. He just needs time to cope with the news. He'll come around, babe. At least we hope so cause' we can't really send the baby back or anything." Her second failed attempt at a joke gains her another slap.

"This isn't fuckin' funny, Nicky!" Lorna growls, getting up from the couch and glaring at her wife. "I knew this was a bad idea! He's gonna end up resenting his sister—just like my brother did—and I-I really don't want my little Ronny to turn out like that! He's the sweetest little boy ever, I don't want him to hate his own sister…"

Hearing this, Nicky immediately feels guilty. She gets up and quickly encircles Lorna in her arms, kissing her warmly on the head. Her fingers brush delicately against her porcelain cheeks as her eyes stare softly into the other's. "Lorna… _Lorna_ , that's not gonna happen…Ronny's a good kid; he'll be a great big brother. Your brother is just pure evil, sweetie; what he did wasn't because he didn't wanna be a big brother—No, we're not even gonna talk about it. You don't need to relive that shit again, baby."

Lorna huffs an irritated breath but says nothing more. She cups her hands around Nicky's face and pecks her lips tenderly. "I hope you're right, Nicky," she sadly says, wrapping her arms around her neck and snuggling her head into the crook of it. "I love you. But I needa go talk to Ronny and make sure he isn't trashin' his room right now—he tends to do that when he's mad." Her fingers trace a heart around Nicky's neck before she releases her and walks down the hall to her son's room.

* * *

Lightly knocking on his bedroom door, she tenderly calls out, "Ronny boy, can momma come in and talk to ya?" Getting a quiet grunt as her response, Lorna decides to enter his room anyway. Her heart aches at the sight of her son's sitting in the corner of the room, crying his eyes out. She quickly walks over to him and scoops him up in her arms. "Sweetie, why are you so upset about havin' a sister?" She looks down at him with a deep love pouring out of her eyes.

"Cause' you gonna forget all bout' me, mommy," he cries out, wrapping his tiny arms tightly around his mother's neck. "You gonna like da baby more tan me and send me back to Wal-Mart!"

Lorna has to hold in her laughter at hearing that. She holds him lovingly against her body, stroking his back tenderly. "Momma will never love anyone more than you—you'll always be my favorite little Ronny boy; no one can change that, sweetheart. I will never forget about ya," she soothes, holding him close to her chest and rubbing his back in comforting circles.

"Mom and I are having another baby because we want you to have someone to play with; we know you're gonna be a wonderful big brother to her! You can help us take care of her and you can show her how to do things when she gets bigger. We're not gonna love her more than you, Ronny—we'll love ya both the same! Maybe you can help us think of a name for her; would you like that, my love?"

Ronny's head slightly bobs up and down against her as he lets out a sad sigh. "Me sleep wiff you and ma tonight?" He looks up at her with his big brown eyes, curling his lip into a frown.

Her heart melts. Lorna squeezes him tight, kissing him warmly on the head. "Of course, sweetie," she tenderly responds, stroking his cheek with the palm of her hand. She brings him out of his room, taking him to the one she shares with her wife, and gets in the bed beside her. She lays Ronny in between them and smiles over at Nicky, "Look who wanted to snuggle with his mommies tonight!"

Nicky smiles warmly at the two people she loves more than anything in the world – soon to be three. She places a hand on the little boy's cheek, caressing it softly. "Ya know we both love ya, yeah little dude? This baby's _not_ gonna change that," she firmly says, letting her fingers brush a few strands of hair away from his eyes.

Ronny just stares at her. His eyes widen and a curious expression fills his face. "Where do babies come from, ma?"

Lorna and Nicky glance at him and then each other—bursting out in laughter. The brunette drops a soothing kiss to his forehead and pats his hair, "Time to go to sleep, Ronny boy; it's late. We'll talk about that another day." She scoops him into her arms and wraps the blanket around them. "Goodnight my sweet boy; I love you," she kisses his head gently before sleep overtakes her.

* * *

After Ronny is dropped off at preschool, the next morning, Lorna grudgingly finds herself sitting in the waiting room of her therapist's office with Nicky right beside her. She scowls, giving an intense stare over to her wife. "What the hell are we doin' here, Nicky?" Her voice curt with irritation as her foot taps anxiously against the hard floor.

Grabbing hold of her hands, Nicky strokes her thumb over her knuckles. She places a warm kiss to Lorna's forehead while staring softly down at her, "Babe…after what happened yesterday, don't ya think having a chat with your therapist might be a good idea? I mean I know you have no clue what happened, but if—I just think this is a good idea for ya. We don't wanna risk another relapse – especially not while pregnant – right, baby?" She wraps her arm protectively around her shoulder, squeezing her tight.

Lorna groans but nods her head. Before anything else can be said, Doctor Mendoza calls them back. The two follow her back into her office and sit themselves down in the chairs parallel to her desk.

"It's been a while, Lorna," the Hispanic therapist notes, getting out her charts and staring over at her. She plasters a kind smile on her face. "How's everything going? Are things starting to get worse again?"

The Italian casts her eyes down to her hands. "Well—I mean, kinda? Yesterday one of my alters musta been out…because I don't remember waking up or taking my son to preschool – all I remember is-is um, finding myself in Vinny's apartment—and he was bleeding real bad. I-I do-don't know what happened. But I-I think Lola did somethin' to him," she stammers, bringing her hands to her mouth and nervously biting the tips of her nails.

Nodding attentively, Gloria writes some notes down on the blank paper in front of her. "I'm sorry to hear this, Lorna…especially after how great you've been doing these last several years," she sincerely says, giving an empathetic stare to her. "Would you be willing to let me try to get Lola to come out? I'd like to talk with her and see what she knows, so we can try to get the proper information to you."

Nicky grips tightly onto her wife's hand and looks uneasily across at the therapist. "Are ya sure that's a good idea? I don't want Lorna to have to go through any more pain than she's already got on her plate," she sternly questions, wrapping a protective arm around the brunette's waist.

"Nicky, it's fine…Maybe this will help," Lorna quietly says, squeezing her hand lovingly.

Gloria stares heavily across at her patient and lets out a deep breath. Her eyes pour into Lorna's, watching as they start to slowly close. "Lola, would you mind coming out to have a little chat with me? I have some questions I'd like to ask you."

A few tense minutes pass by. Brown eyes finally peep back open and an angry expression scrunches up Lorna's face. Lola stares over the therapist, crossing her arms defiantly over her chest. " _What_?!" Her hands curl into fists against her sides.

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday? Did you take control of Lorna's body?" Doctor Mendoza gently asks, taking in the hostility that seems to be emanating off of Lola.

Lola curtly nods her head while also kicking her foot at the desk. "I wasn't the only one," she growls, kicking harder against the medal object. "Nora was fuckin' out before me—and was busy seducing filthy ass Vince! I couldn't fucking watch that shit any more so I pushed her aside and came out. She's all for sex—no matter what it will fuckin' do to Lorna! She's such a whore – fuckin' Nora."

Nicky sighs, placing a comforting hand over Lola's leg—hoping to stop her from kicking the desk. She knows how dangerous Lola can be, but she senses she only does the things that she does to try and keep Lorna safe; and that's what makes her care so deeply for the raging alter.

The older woman nods and looks at her. "Nora was out, as well? Hmm, I'll have to talk with her after we're done. Lola, can you tell me what happened to Vinny? Why did Lorna find herself sitting next to a bleeding man?"

"Let's just say—I didn't believe him when he said he'd leave Lorna alone. So, I got a knife and stabbed him—over and over and over and over. It felt so good to finally watch him get the justice he deserves! I only wish he'd of died. I don't regret it at all; I'd do it again if I could." Lola smirks, staring right into the Hispanic woman's eyes.

Gloria's eyes widen at the young brunette's confession. She gives an uneasy glance, "Lola, do you know how much trouble you can get Lorna into? You could get her sent to prison for the rest of her life! Do you really want that to happen?!"

Lola sticks up her middle finger and chuckles. "Well, according to Lorna's sister, Mikey's the one who tried to kill poor, poor Vinny. Can you believe that? The same brother who traumatized his own sister goes and stabs her rapist to death? Wow, he sure is fucked up! Now he'll finally be locked up for the terrible shit he's done! Great, ain't it?" She smiles, kicking her legs up to rest on the top of the desk.

"Okay, Lola; thanks for coming out and sharing this with me," the therapist says, writing down a few more things on the paper.

Rolling her eyes, Lola kicks a pen off her desk and glares at her. "I'm not going back inside yet! Why do I only get to come out when it's convenient for you fuckin' assholes?"

Nicky grabs her and pulls her onto her lap. She brushes a hand gently through hair, staring tenderly into her eyes. "Lola, remember this is Lorna's body and ya can't just take it over whenever ya want," she keeps her voice soft against the smaller woman's ear, she runs her hand up and down her back in soothing circles.

"Everything you do to protect Lorna, I appreciate it and love you for it, kid. But ya gotta understand that this is Lorna's life and she can't just give it up—she's got a little boy to care for…and soon a new baby."

Lola stares up at her with wide eyes, "She's pregnant?! How the fuck did I not know about this? Who raped her now?!"

Kissing her softly on the cheek, Nicky lays her head gently onto her chest. Her hands lightly caress against her skin. "No one raped her, baby; I wouldn't let that happen to her. We used a donor sperm to get her pregnant."

* * *

Months go by and Lorna's stomach begins to grow—blatantly showing that she's pregnant. She has to wear loose-fitting clothing if she wants to be comfortable; if it wasn't for the baby that's inside her, she'd be absolutely disgusted with herself. Compared to her first pregnancy with Ronny, she's already double the size and only five and a half months into it.

She stares hard-core at her figure in the mirror, a slight frown forming on her face. A shiver runs down her spine when she feels a pair of arms wrap warm around her waist, she looks up and sees Nicky's standing behind her. "Oh, hey Nicky," she says, turning around and wrapping her own arms around her neck.

Kissing her softly on the lips, Nicky smiles at her. "Hey, kid—you look beautiful," she traces her fingers down her body and stops at her forming baby-bump. Her hand gently strokes circularly around it.

"I'm fuckin' fat, Nicky! I mean _look_ at me," Lorna irritatingly yells, pointing at herself in the mirror. "I look like a damn beached whale and I'm still only in the second trimester! Just think how damn fat I'll be in the next three months."

Nicky cups her wife's face in her hands and gives her a stern stare. She shakes her head, pressing another kiss to her lips. "You're not fat, kid! You're pregnant with our daughter. You look absolutely fuckin' gorgeous, baby; you better stop this nonsense right now. I will fuckin' throw out all the mirrors if you keep insulting yourself. I mean it—one more word and bye-bye mirrors," her voice is firm as she peers deep into the brunette's brown eyes.

Groaning, Lorna rolls her eyes. "Let's just have sex, Nicky; we haven't had that in a while and who knows when we'll get the chance after the baby's here!" She pulls her over to the bed, pushing her down and getting on top of her as she peppers her with kisses. Her fingers trail along Nicky's body, coming slowly down to her pants—she quickly undoes the button of her jeans and tears them off of her, tossing them to the ground.

"Hot damn, kid," Nicky huskily retorts, staring lustfully up at her wife. Her legs wrap around Lorna's waist, pulling her closer to her face so that she can peck her hotly on the lips.

Lorna wraps her hands around the redhead's cheeks, deepening the kiss while her fingers caress softly around the blushing skin. "I love you," she breathes against her lips. Her hands trace down Nicky's body, coming to a stop before they enter inside her genital area—she gently slides two fingers in and starts stroking her in a circular motion.

The sensation has Nicky close her eyes in pure bliss. "Fuck! That feels so damn good, kid! I love ya too, Lorna…" She lets out a deep moan as a strong orgasm overpowers her entire body.

Watching how much pleasure her wife is in causes a big grin to form on her face. Lorna strokes her faster and harder, hoping to bring another orgasm to her. She observes as Nicky grabs onto the bedspread and moans out in euphoria. Slowly, she brings her fingers out from her and lifts them up to her lips. She puts them in her mouth and runs her tongue over them with a smirk, "Mm, you taste wonderful hon."

Nicky smiles, wrapping her arms tight around Lorna's waist. She pulls her closer and kisses her softly. "My turn, now," she purrs, switching positions so that she's now hovering on top of the tiny brunette. Her hands tenderly rub down her body, caressing her skin as they move further down. When they reach the bottom of her dress, they lift it up to expose her panties. She slides them slowly down her legs and places two of her fingers inside her.

Nicky strokes her rigorously, letting her other hand rub up and down her stomach. She draws tiny circles around it with the tips of her fingers. "That baby-bump looks hot on ya, babe," she warmly says, continuing to stroke her genitals.

An intense orgasm starts to empower Lorna's body; her hands curl tight around her wife's hair; her feet dig tightly into the mattress and a small whimper escapes her throat. "More," is the only word she can coherently form.

"I hear that, kid," the taller woman chuckles and sticks her fingers in deeper. She brushes them softly against her, getting faster with each stroke until Lorna's body begins to tremble from another wave of pleasure.

After a few minutes longer, Nicky releases her fingers from inside her wife and licks them with a smirk. "You taste pretty damn good yourself, kid. God—you're one hot momma," she laughs, running her hands up her body – she lifts the dress up over her head so that Lorna lays in nothing but her bra.

Stroking her fingers up Lorna's stomach and towards her neck, she notices faint scratch marks covering her chest and instantly becomes concerned. Looking up into her wife's brown eyes, Nicky gives her a firm stare. "Lorna, what are these scratches all over your chest from? What the hell, kid? Did ya do this to yourself?"

Confused, Lorna tries to look at her own chest but can't really see much. "What are ya talkin' about? Why would I wanna give myself scratches? And besides, I didn't see nothin' there when I was taking a shower this morning…"

Nicky sighs, getting off of her and laying beside her. She takes Lorna's head into her arms and places it tenderly against her own bare chest. Her fingers gently twirl around in her hair. "I guess maybe I'm just seeing things. As long as you're not hurt or anything, kid—than that's all that matters. You're all that matters to me—you, Ronny, and the baby," she tenderly says, pressing her lips warmly against the other's head.

"Lola Scarlett," Lorna blurts out, a sheepish smile creeping onto her face. Her eyes peer lovingly up at her wife as she nuzzles her head deeper into her chest—relishing in the warmth of it.

The taller woman arches her eyebrows in confusion, giving her a concerned look. "What are ya talkin' about, babe?" She caresses her fingers lovingly against her cheek.

Laughing, Lorna replies with, "Our daughter, duh," as if it's the most obvious thing. She gives a gentle kiss onto Nicky's neck, letting her hands rub softly around her skin. "Our daughter's name is Lola Scarlett."

Nicky stares at her with a skeptic eye. "You wanna name our daughter Lola—the same name one of your alters has? What's the reason behind this, kid?"

"It just all makes sense to me, Nicky. Lola isn't bad; she's _actually_ really sweet—all she's ever wanted is for me to be pain free. I love Lola, she's helped me through a lotta things and I think the name will suit our little girl very well," she sincerely answers, a warm smile on her face.

Her lips brush gently against Nicky's. "And the reason Scarlett will be her middle name is because it means red like Red. Ronny wanted to name his sister Nona Red and I thought that was the cutest thing ever…so I did some research and found a list of names that meant the color red—I think Scarlett just goes best with Lola."

Nicky's heart melts at that. Her arms wrap tighter around Lorna's body, bringing her closer to her face. "That's fuckin' adorable, Lorna. Red's gonna melt when she hears about Ronny's name suggestion. He's definitely gonna be the best big brother a girl could ever dream of."

* * *

One day, while Lorna's home alone and busy getting the nursery set up, she suddenly hears a voice. The voice is deep and brings a chilling sensation over her. _Little mouse, you're gonna pay for framing me and getting me sent to prison. I fucking mean it. You will not get away with this, Lorna._ Lorna's face drains of all color at hearing the pet name—the one her older brother liked to call her as a toddler. Another voice speaks, but this one almost puts her at ease. _Mikey, ya better fuckin' shut the hell up and leave her alone. Ella's not letting you out; you're a piece of shit! Go back to the hole you came outta._

A strong headache takes over her body, she squeezes her eyes tight and massages her temples to ease some of the pain. She knows what this means and hates herself for not having the willpower to stop it from happening. Minutes later, when her eyes reopen, a sinister grin spreads on her face. "Finally," her usually high-pitched voice much deeper now, and not as accented. "I'm gonna make you regret ever telling anyone about what I did to you, little mouse."

Mikey walks into Lorna's bedroom to find himself an outfit that will make him look more like a man. He looks in the mirror before changing and shakes his head, "Fuck; how the hell am I gonna explain this damn baby-bump to people? What kind of man gets pregnant? Jesus Christ, Lorna, did ya really need to get pregnant?"

He disgustedly throws the dress off of his body and gags at the sight of Lorna's pregnant stomach. "You're gonna be a bitchy little girl, just like your piece of shit mother," he growls, giving a harsh punch to the protruding bump. He digs his nails all over his skin—making sure to leave visible scars to remind Lorna of his presence. He goes over to the dresser to pick out a t-shirt and pair of jeans.

Now that he's dressed—in what he feels—is an appropriate outfit, he walks into the bathroom to look for a hair tie. Finding one lying on the sink counter, he puts Lorna's wavy hair into a bun and ventures to find a baseball cap.

 _Mikey, you better get the fuck back in here before I come out there and call Lorna's wife. This is fucking bullshit what you're doing! How the hell did you even get out in the first fucking place?_ "Oh please, Lola. I ain't fucking scared a your crap. How'd I get out you ask? Because even Ella knows how dangerous I am and what I'll do to her if she doesn't let me have my way. I ain't scared a any ya fools. I can kill ya all easily," he laughs with a tint of evil mixed in. _You better not even do anything to harm Lorna. You do one thing to hurt her and you will never see the real world again, Michael. I fucking mean it; I'm watching you!_

Mikey rolls his eyes and sticks his middle finger up at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Go fuck yourself, Lola," he lowly growls, digging around the bathroom for something sharp and stops when he comes across a razor. A smirk spreads across his face—he grabs it and starts moving it harshly around on Lorna's arms. He digs the razor deeper and deeper into her arms, not stopping until blood gushes out of them and drips down to the tile underneath his feet.

"If you think this is rough, just wait because things are gonna get much worse for you. I won't stop until you have nothing but yourself, Lorna. You don't fucking deserve a family. Just think—if this baby dies, your wife will divorce you because you killed her baby. You sick, sick bitch."

* * *

Nicky hurriedly opens the door of the house she shares with her wife, and runs down the hallway into their bedroom. "Lorna, Lorna—baby, where are you?" She gently calls out, searching uneasily throughout the room for her petite wife. She notices the door to their bathroom is open and swallows a hard lump. Her legs move faster as she enters it, finding Lorna sitting on the edge of the tub. "What happened, babe?"

Lorna's head shakes and a frown displays across her face. "She won't come out. She's scared, Nicky; I haven't seen her this scared since-since she was a little girl…Nora and Ella can't find her—she's _really_ hiding in there, poor baby," Lola quietly says, her voice unusually soft.

Gulping, Nicky sits beside her and wraps her in a comforting embrace. She presses her lips warmly against Lola's forehead, looking down at her with deep worry. "Do you know what happened, kid? Did something happen to her? Why is my Lorna scared?" Her voice tender as she questions the small woman in her arms; she runs her hand lovingly through her dark hair.

"Remember a few years ago when Nora told the therapist about there possibly being a fourth alter? Well, he's real and his name is Mikey—the same fucking name as the piece of shit brother who tortured her from the day she was brought home from the hospital! We've tried our hardest to keep him from coming out—we really did, Nicky, I swear! But he-he somehow got out today…and he hurt her. He punched her stomach—right where the baby is and he fucking took a razor from in here and dug it all over her arms—making sure to leave scars so that she will be reminded of the damn pain."

Nicky feels rage boiling in her but keeps it inside, knowing that Lola's probably already given him an earful. She lets out a deep sigh, standing up and leading the shorter woman into the bedroom. She gets in the bed and carefully pulls Lola down against her, rocking her soothingly in her arms. "I don't blame you for what happened, Lola. I know you would never intentionally let anything like this happen to our sweet Lorna. You care about her as much as I do, kid, and that's pretty damn much. I would do anything to make Lorna smile and to erase all of the incredible amount of pain that precious girl has dealt with," she soothes into her ear, rubbing her palm against her cheek.

Lola sighs, staring up at the redhead. "Lorna loves you a whole fuckin' lot, Nicky. You do make her happy—you light her world up; and we're all thankful to you for that. She deserves every ounce of happiness she can get," she sincerely assures her. A sad sigh escapes her and her eyes dart to her hands, "You need to talk to her, Nicky—you might be the only person who can get her to come back out. She trusts you; she knows you would never lie to her."

Cupping her hands delicately around the shorter woman's cheeks, Nicky stares deeply into her dark eyes. The palms of her hands caress the porcelain skin in slow circular patterns. "Lorna—my sweet Lorna, please come out. Come on, baby, you're safe with me. I love you so much; I would never do anything to even remotely hurt you…you know that, kid," she nearly begs, stroking her skin even more. She leans their faces closer and pecks her warmly on the lips.

Silent moments go by before the brown eyes squeeze shut and reemerge with a fountain of tears in them. Her hands grip tightly – desperately – onto Nicky's shirt. "H-help m-me," her voice cracks into sobs.

"I'm right here, Lorna; I'm not going anywhere, kid," Nicky soothes into her ear, wrapping her arms tighter around her and placing a warm kiss to her head. "What's the matter, baby? What do you need help with?" Her big eyes peer uneasily down into her wife's frightened ones.

"M-Mikey," Lorna chokes out, gripping tighter onto her wife's body, "H-he still w-w-wants to hurt me! I-I felt him punch me and-and cut my skin…And h-he keeps taunting me, Nicky! H-help m-me!" She buries her head in Nicky's chest, letting her tears fall and pour into a puddle around her.

Nicky's heart breaks at how broken her wife is. She holds her tight, bending down to kiss her warmly on the head. "Baby, he's not gonna hurt you anymore—I'm not leaving you, ever. I will never leave you by yourself again, kid. I can't let you go through this shit anymore," she tries to calm her, running her hand up and down Lorna's back. She wraps the blanket around them and stares lovingly down at the brunette, "Let's try to get some sleep, yeah babe?" Her fingers brush soothingly through her wife's hair – over and over until it lulls her to sleep.

* * *

Once Lorna has been asleep for a good half hour, Nicky carefully reaches into her jean's pocket to retrieve her phone. She dials her 'mother's' number and waits through the rings. "Hey ma, it's Nicky. I was just wondering if you'd be able to pick Ronny up from school and maybe keep him for the night? Lorna's been havin' a rough day and I think it'd best if we had a night to ourselves; she needs taken care of," the redhead pleads into the phone, but she already knows Red will agree to it—she'll do anything to spend more time with her grandson.

"Oh, my Nicky, you don't even have to ask me that," Red happily responds on the other end. "You know I love having Ronny over! He's the only grandchild I have—seeing that my own flesh-n-blood are too immature to have children—well, for now anyway. Pretty soon, I'll have a granddaughter as well. She's gonna be spoiled rotten, that malyshka (little girl) of yours!"

She takes a deep breath before continuing, "Sorry, you know how I get when I talk about my grandchildren. Now, what's the matter with Lorna? Is she sick? Do you want me to bring her some chicken soup or anything? I believe the flu is going around and it's even worse when pregnant!"

Nicky can't help but laugh a bit at her mother's excitement. She shakes her head, though, at the last question. If only her wife was just suffering from a normal illness, she sadly thinks. "Thanks, ma, but it's a little more complicated than the flu. She—there's another alter and he's worse than all of them combined. I think I'm gonna have to take her to see Gloria tomorrow—something's obviously triggering this and I have no clue what it is…"

Red sighs through the phone. It pains her to see how much this young woman—that her daughter's married to—has to suffer through. "That poor child," she softly says, "She doesn't deserve to be going through all this shit she's been dealt with. Maybe we need to have someone with her at all times…to keep her together. Being alone could be causing her to think back on what happened to her as a child and influencing the switching to happen. I mean I'm no expert on this illness, but I have done some research, you know? And that can be a triggering factor."

"Damn, ma—you're right…but how can someone constantly be with her? I work, Ronny has school, and well I certainly don't trust any of her family members—except Franny, but she's got her own kids to worry about and a job. So, what the hell can we do? Plus, Lorna's gonna feel suffocated if she's constantly with someone—she'll feel like a child; I don't want her to feel that way. _But_ I definitely don't want her by herself anymore; not when something like this can happen again," Nicky lets out a frustrated groan.

Clearing her throat quite loudly, Red responds with an answer she feels is the obvious one. "Well I am retired now—since you so happily decided to take over my bakery—and I get kind of lonely these days with my grown children not living with me. Plus, Dimitri's not around as much with that awful new job of his…"

Nicky smirks as she rolls her eyes, "Of course, how could I forget? Would ya like to give Lorna some company during the day, ma? Better yet, you could even just move in with us—Ronny would be in heaven."

"I already have my bags packed!" Red laughs, a beaming smile on her face. "Well, I'll have Ronny spend the night at my house tonight as planned and we can talk more about this tomorrow. We shouldn't overwhelm Lorna with all of this right away."

* * *

It's nearly five in the evening when Lorna finally awakens from her slumber. She looks around the room and smiles a bit, seeing Nicky lying right next to her. Her arms reach over to wrap around her in a loving squeeze. "How long have I been asleep? It feels like days have passed," she tiredly inquiries, a small yawn escaping her.

Wrapping the petite woman in her arms, Nicky smiles down at her and gives a soft peck to her lips. "Only been a few hours, babe. And you needed the sleep—ya've had a rough morning," she softly responds, letting a finger lightly trail down her porcelain face.

A warm smile spreads across her own face as she peers brightly down at Lorna. "We got the whole evening to ourselves, kid. Ronny's spending the night with Red—I figured we could use a night to ourselves. What do ya think of that?"

"I think we should go out, Nicky—we haven't done that in a long time," Lorna happily suggests. Her lips press warm against the other's neck, peppering her in soft kisses.

"Hmm, that's actually a great idea, kid," Nicky smiles, kissing her passionately on the lips and cupping her hands around her cheeks. She brushes her fingers up and down the sides of her face, "And with the new baby coming soon, who knows when will ever get time to ourselves again?"

* * *

Sitting across from her redheaded wife, in their most favored restaurant, Lorna reaches over the table to grab hold of her hands. She uses her thumb to tenderly stroke over her knuckles. A soft smile floods her cheeks, "This is a lovely evening—just a nice night out with you." She brings the hand she's holding slowly up to her lips, giving it a small peck.

Nicky nods, a warm smile on her own face. "We haven't even ordered yet, kid," she chuckles but reaches over to press a tender kiss onto her wife's lips. "Doesn't matter though…any time spent with you is heaven."

"You're turning into a big mushball, Nicky," Lorna beams a smile, cupping her face in her hands and bring their lips together for a second kiss. "And I love you even more for that, hon. You make my heart melt when you get all sentimental and emotional!" Her fingers lightly caress the skin of her cheeks.

"You're the only woman I will ever be considered a 'mushball' for, is that understood?" She tries to act serious but can't help the smile that grows on her face.

A half hour passes and their order is finally brought to them. Lorna happily starts digging into her plate of lasagna—stuffing bite after bite into her mouth. She carefully grabs her napkin to wipe her face, knowing she's probably got it covered in sauce with how much of it she's shoveling into her mouth. "Mm, no wonder we always come here," she mutters through mouthfuls, "they have the best Italian dishes."

Nicky laughs and nods her head in agreement. She twirls her fork around the strands of sauce-covered pasta, "Like mother like son. No wonder Ronny likes to speak with his mouth full—he gets it from you, kid. But damn it, you're too fucking cute!" She smirks, watching her wife continue to shove huge bites of food in her mouth.

"Oh shit; you're right…I gotta stop doing this—after the baby's born; right now, she's starving. It's her fault I'm shoving food in my mouth at all hours of the day! I gotta keep her happy or she'll have a fit," Lorna says, looking down at her baby-bump with a soft smile on her face. She gives it a gentle pat before going back to eating.

"Oh yeah, blame the poor defenseless baby! Who's not even here yet to defend herself," Nicky sarcastically jokes but the minute she sees her wife's face, a huge rush of guilt washes over her. She immediately reaches over to grab a hold of her hand, stroking it lovingly with her thumb. "I'm sorry, babe…I didn't think before I said that! Something I tend to do too much of. Please don't take that the wrong way, kid!"

Shoving bigger forkfuls of food into her mouth, Lorna just shrugs and pretends that she didn't hear her. "We should go shopping after this…we need to get more things for Lola's nursery. She loves purple—so we'll have to buy some purple paint for the walls and purple bed-set for the crib; her nursery is gonna be so beautiful, Nicky!" Her face glowing with a smile as she stares directly into her wife's brown eyes.

Nicky takes hold of her hand, bringing it up to her lips for a delicate kiss. "Sure, we can go shopping after and get some stuff for her room. How do you know she likes purple, sweetie? She's not even here yet nor can she talk…" She wonders, giving a concerned glance to the petite woman.

"Lola told me—in my head," Lorna replies, a look in her eyes that tells Nicky that she's not mentally with her right now. "So, we gotta get her purple stuff. Her happiness is the most important thing, Nicky."

"Of course it is, kid," Nicky tenderly says, a soft smile on her face. "Purple it is. Whatever makes our little baby happy."

* * *

Doctor Mendoza glances over her notes from their previous session before staring across at her patient. "So, there's another alter? And he came out the other day for the first time, correct?" She carefully questions the young woman sitting opposite her.

Lorna timidly nods her head, fixing her eyes down to the floor. She reaches next to her—grabbing desperately tight onto her wife's hand. Tears start to gather in her eyes as her body lightly rocks back and forth in the chair. "It-it's Mikey… E-even in my m-mind, he hates me—I'll n-never be rid of him! He'll always be able to hurt me and torture me!"

Grabbing the brunette's head gently in her hands, Nicky shakes her head furiously and kisses her comfortingly on the head. "No, baby, he will not be able to hurt you again…I won't fuckin' allow it!" She firmly assures her, scooping her off the chair and sitting her onto her lap. Her hands twirl around in her hair as she stares desperately over at her wife's therapist, "There's gotta be something we can do to stop this alter from ever coming out again...he fucking physically hurt her!"

"We have to figure out what's caused this alter to come about in the first place before we can do anything else," Gloria sympathetically replies, staring sadly at the two women. She knows what a painful and confusing this illness can be to deal with—she hates that there's no definite way to stop these alters from being able to control the host's body.

"Many people with DID have alters that resemble traits from their abuser, Lorna—it's not that unheard of, but it is quite baffling. Sometimes the reason an alter like this appears is because the victim sometimes feels that they deserved the pain and abuse…Which of course couldn't be further from the truth—but that could explain why a self-abusive alter exists in your mind. I suppose you wouldn't want to allow him out so that I could talk with him, no?"

Lorna shakes her head violently hard, shaking visibly against Nicky's body. "P-please no Mikey," she sobs out, her nails digging roughly into the taller woman's neck as she tries to hide her face in the crook of her neck. "Nicky, ple-please don't-don't let h-him hurt me!"

Nicky holds her arms protectively around her shaking body, pressing soothing kisses all over head. She rubs her back in comforting circles, rocking her gently in her arms. "He's not here, baby—he's not coming anywhere near you! I would never let you get hurt; I love you too much, my precious Lorna," she soothes into her ear, cradling her head gently against her chest.

"Is this really the only way to help her, Gloria?! I mean come on…look at how fuckin' terrified the poor thing is! You can't possibly think this is gonna help her, can you?"

The Hispanic woman lets out a sad sigh. She knows this is the only real way to help her patient—no matter how painful it is. "If you want her to be able to heal appropriately, then yes this is the only way. I know it's painful and scary, but sometimes that's the only way to heal. To face the fear and experience it. He won't be able to do anything now, anyway; just keep your arms tight around her so he has no way to get up. I just need to talk to him for a few minutes and see what's going on inside her."

Sighing defeatedly, Nicky gives a slight nod and peers warmly down at her wife. "Let's just give this a quick try, sweetie. I'll be right here, I won't let you outta my arms; I promise. Just close your eyes, baby, and let him come out. He's not gonna hurt you—you know I won't let him," she softly whispers, brushing her fingers delicately across her forehead.

Her eyes slowly close and stay shut for several minutes. When they open again, they stare across at Lorna's therapist. "I assume you were hoping for Michael to come out. But I can't allow that. It's not in Lorna's best interest," Ella sternly replies, shaking her head relentlessly. "He's already caused enough damage—I will not allow any more of it. I don't care what you think is good for her, doctor Mendoza. I _know_ what she needs; and it certainly is not to allow that monster out here to make her relive her childhood again."

"Ella, if you know what Lorna needs, then you know having Michael come out here is the only way she can heal. She needs to find out why he exists and why he's trying to hurt her," Gloria cautiously responds.

The brunette shakes her head. "No. I will not let this continue. I know what is best for Lorna. You will not convince me to let that monstrosity out here. The only reason he got out the last time is because Lorna let him. And I will never allow her to make the decisions on who can come out here again—she's too fragile for that. She gives in too easily."

Gloria's eyebrows arch in curiosity, she folds her arms over her chest as she stares sternly across at her. "So, this was Lorna who let him out? Why would she allow that to happen, Ella? If she can't stand her brother, what reason does she possibly have to let this alter take control of her body? Either you tell me the truth or you will have Michael come out here and tell me."

"Lorna has a frail mind and she knows that what her brother did to her isn't something she deserved. Of course not, what person would deserve to be put through that kind of torture? But as a young girl, she did sometimes wonder if maybe she did something wrong—she thought for a while that she did deserve the pain and thus, Michael – the devil alter – was born. He is her self-hatred and self-guilt. Why do you think we don't want him out here? He wants to kill Lorna! He wants her to suffer for the rest of her life. And she let him out because she was having a bad day—pregnancy hormones were getting to her, she heard him talking to her and just couldn't deal with it."

The therapist sighs when she hears that. It makes sense why the alter exists, but it makes her heart feel heavy—she doesn't like for any of her patients to ever feel that they deserved the abuse they've gone through. "Thank you, Ella. You can let Lorna come back out. I think this will really help her in the healing process."

Nicky's heart aches for her wife, she holds her tighter in her arms and looks softly down at her when she finally opens her eyes again. "You didn't deserve any of the hell your brother put you through, Lorna! You were just a fuckin' baby for Christ sake…you did absolutely nothing to deserve anything that piece of shit did to you…You are the most precious woman in the world, kid," she warmly says, tightening her arms around her and leaning her head on top of Lorna's.

* * *

That night as the two are lying in bed together, Nicky turns on her side and reaches to lay her hand softly on the other's cheek. Her big eyes peer lovingly into Lorna's, "I've been thinkin', kid…and I talked to ma about this, I think I might have her move in with us. You need someone here with you at all times; someone to keep you from breaking down and I gotta keep the bakery in check. Red wants to stay here and keep you company—plus she said it's lonely at her place…Don't think of this as a bad thing, babe. We wanna keep you from switching, right?" She tucks her brown hair behind her ear, kissing her softly on the lips.

Lorna moves closer to her wife, snuggle against her and nods her head sleepily. "That's not a bad idea, hon. And Ronny will absolutely love havin' his Nona Red livin' with him. I like that. At least I don't have to burden you all the time, so that's good," she wraps her arms lovingly around the taller woman's neck.

"Burden me? What the hell, kid? I fuckin' love you—what makes you think taking care of you burdens me?! You're my wife; it's my job to take care of you and help you with this illness, baby. And I love every minute of it," Nicky firmly states, wrapping her arms snug around her waist and pulling her closer. She pecks her fiercely on the lips, leaning their foreheads gently together. "You and our two kids are my entire life. I will always be here to take care of you three."

* * *

Three days before her due date, Lorna feels the start of labor—a huge gush of water is released from her genital area. "Shit," she whispers to herself and nearly doubles over in pain when a strong contraction hits her. The one time she wishes an alter would take over is when everything in her mind is eerily silent. "Nicky?! Red?! _Somebody?_ I'm about to pop a baby out—ya really wanna it to be on this carpet?" She breathlessly yells out, hoping one of them will come to her rescue.

Within seconds both women are by her side and ushering her out of the house to the car. Nicky plops in the back with her wife, laying the laboring woman onto her lap as she soothingly runs a hand through her hair. "Just keep breathing, kid. Squeeze my hand when a contraction hits you, yeah? Deep breaths," she encourages, kissing her warmly on the lips. A huge smile spreads across her face. "We're gonna have a baby today—oh my God, we're gonna have a baby?!"

Lorna laughs, lightly flicking her on the forehead. "Yes, captain obvious, we're gonna have a baby today! All thanks to me," she smirks, staring up at her nervous wife. "What are you so worried about, hon? I'm the one who's gotta push a baby outta her hole—I mean of course I know what it's gonna be like but still – I'm the one doing all the work here, love."

"I know, I know, kid. But this is the first time I've ever witnessed a birth…so forgive me for being a bit anxious!" Nicky says, running her hand up and down her back.

* * *

Labor is much quicker and faster than her first birth, Lorna realizes as within the hour of her arrival at the hospital she is holding a healthy baby girl in her arms. Her eyes tear up with happy tears. She looks down at their daughter with pure love. "Look at our little miracle, Nicky! She's perfect, isn't she?" Her fingers gently brush against the tiny baby hairs on the newborn's head.

Nicky, sitting right beside her on the bed, nods with her own joyous tears. "She's stunning, kid. And I was right—she looks just like you and Ronny. Has the same beautiful brown hair and eyes," she softly says, stroking her daughter's cheeks very lightly with the tip of her finger.

Lorna smiles, using her one free hand to pull her wife's face closer to her own and plants a passionate kiss to her lips. "She'll have your personality I'm sure, hon. With a name like Lola—she's gonna be a wild little girl."

Sitting in the chair near a window, Red watches the tender moment between the family and can't help the tears that run down her cheeks. It makes her think back on the births of her three boys—the best days of her life. "What name did you two come up with for the little angel?"

"Lola Scarlett—Ronny wanted to name her Nona Red, so we found a name that meant red and fell in love Scarlett," Lorna replies, stroking her fingers delicately across the tiny baby's face as she looks over at the Russian woman. "You can come see her, Red, and hold her—I know you're dying to!"

Red smiles and eagerly walks over to them, wrapping her arms tightly around the two women. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard—that Ronny is one special malen'kiy mal'chik (little boy)," she gushes. Looking down at the baby in Lorna's arms, her heart flutters with joy. She touches her softly on the head, stroking the dark curls that cover her tiny head. "And this malyshka is special as well—she's beautiful, like her two mommies."

Lorna kisses Lola's cheek and then carefully hands her to the eagerly awaiting grandmother. "She's a bambina, our little Lola," the Italian mother lightly says, watching tearfully as she and Nicky's daughter bonds with her Nona. She's happy to see that her children have Red to be a grandma to them, but she wishes she could share these moments with her own mother as well—their true Italian Nona, who she knows would have spoiled them rotten if she were still alive.

Nicky notices the sorrow in her eyes and immediately wraps her arms around her, kissing her lovingly on the lips. "Red will be a wonderful grandma to her just like she is with Ronny," she strokes her hair tenderly, laying her head on her chest as the two of them watch the happy interaction. "I love you so much, babe. You are the most amazing woman in the whole world."

Just then, the door opens and in comes Franny with her two boys and a very excited Ronny in her arms. She smiles, walking over to the two women. She places their son on the bed with them, "So, what's her name?! How much did she weigh? Oh and look at what Ronny got for his little sister! He's already a sweet big brother!" The older woman exclaims, holding up a little dress.

"Aww it's so adorable—she's gonna look too cute in that!" Lorna coos and wraps her arms tight around her little boy. She kisses him softly on the cheek, "You sweet little thing; momma's so prouda ya for being such a good brother! Her name is Lola Scarlett and she's a tiny little thing—weighs just seven pounds but I'm sure that'll change! After all she is a Morello—she's bound to stuff her face with food just like the rest of us!"

Ronny smiles and snuggles closer to his mommy, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Franny gives her a concerned glance, "Lola?" It worries her somewhat that her sister would name her daughter after an alter of hers.

The redhead shakes her head, not wanting her to unintentionally ruin the moment. "Yeah we thought Lola would be a cute name for her! You know, I once had a cat named Lola and she was the best cat I've ever had."

"Oh Lola, yeah I love that name! That's beautiful, you two!" Franny replies, a soft smile on her face as she goes over to have a look at her niece.

Ronny looks up at Lorna with big eyes. "Me hold baby?"

Hearing that makes the Italian mother's heart swell. She squeezes him tight and kisses his head softly. "You sure can, sweetheart! That is so sweet of you to wanna hold your sister, Ronny boy," she grins down at him her arms wrapping tighter around his body.

Nicky carefully cradles the newborn in her arms, coming back over to sit with her wife and son on the hospital bed. Once Ronny is comfortably settled onto Lorna's lap, the redhead carefully places the baby in his tiny arms. The sight makes her heart melt and she dabs at her eyes with her hands—wiping the ecstatic tears from her face. "What a precious sight," she huskily says, smiling at them.

Ronny looks down at the tiny human in his arms and smiles a tiny bit. "Baby momma! She looks like momma! Me call her momma," he giggles, poking her gently on the cheek.

Lola's tiny eyes peep out of their lids and stare up at the little boy who's holding her. Her hand grasps around his finger.

"Me like her!" The five-year-old exclaims, kissing her forehead like he watched his mommies do.

Lorna feels another round of tears pour from her eyes at that. "Oh God this is way too cute," she gushes, kissing her son's head tenderly as she helps him hold the baby. "Lola likes you too, sweetie. She's holding your finger—how sweet!"

Sitting beside Lorna, Nicky wraps her arms lovingly around her waist and smiles brightly. "I believe our family is complete now, babe. I have the three most perfect people in my life. I don't think this day can get any better," she whispers so that only her wife can hear her words; she strokes her sides softly up and down as they watch the interaction between their son and daughter. "I love you three with my entire being, Lorna. I will take care of you all for the rest of our lives. You three are my reasons to breathe—the reasons I look forward to waking up each day. Thank you for giving me a beautiful family, my sweet Lorna."


End file.
